


An Unexpected Connection

by I_llbedammned



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Slapping, Slow Build, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Wilson accidentally makes a promise to House that they will both sleep with Cuddy and House takes his bet seriously.  There is no denying the tension between them, but there certainly are many talks that need to be had before they can just rush into this mess.  Are they really going to have a threesome with House?This takes place in Season 3/Season 4 to place it on the timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

It was midday and James Wilson was trying to mind his own business, grabbing a few quiet moments to do some paperwork for the latest case of liver cancer while quietly eating his turkey sandwich. The sun was pleasant and shining into the small flowering bushes outside. The sandwich was good made with fresh bread and crisp vegetables. Overall it was a good relaxing time.

Or it was until Greg House sat across from him with a rough flop and grabbed half of his sandwich from him, taking a bite before Wilson could stop him. Great. Just what he wanted, another problem to add to his already large pile caused by House. He didn’t know for sure that House was going to bring him a problem, but the amount of times that his dear friend came by without a problem was statistically insignificant. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking up from his paper work with an annoyed glance.

“I don’t know can you?” House asked, being willfully pedantic.

Wilson gave a heavy sigh, “As much as I would love to go over grade school grammar lesson with you today, I have actual work to do.” He turned his head back to his paper work but kept House in his periphery. 

“You went on a date with Cuddy last night.” He said, turning over Wilson’s sandwich in his hands and taking another bite. Everything in him seemed to be focused on the sandwich but James Wilson knew him better than that- he knew House was only waiting on a reaction from him.

“I did not.” Wilson said, careful to let his face show no reaction other than mildly amused raised eyebrows.

“You did.” House now looked over at him with a sideways glance and a smirk on his face.

“Here’s the point where we go back and forth with the he said she said nonsense, so we’ll just call it a draw and say I didn’t.” Wilson’s voice was even. He did go on a date with Lisa Cuddy last night, but he wasn’t going to let House have that victory so easily. It was only a matter of time before he found out, but Wilson liked to take his privacy where he could get it.

“Coconut and mango.” House said, now facing him fully and not making a show of observing the sandwich.

“Beg your pardon?” Wilson asked, the confusion in his voice now genuine.

“Coco-nut and man-go.” House said slower.

Annoyance entered into Wilson’s voice, “I heard you the first time, but what do tropical fruits have to do with my dating life?”

“This morning you came in smelling like coconuts and mangos, a very feminine scent. The same exact scent that Cuddy uses. So unless you suddenly switched from your typical musk and clinging depression scent of deodorant to something that suits your more feminine wiles, you went on a date with her that went remarkably well.” House laughed at the perceived victory as a trace amount of shock entered on to Wilson’s face. Damn he was good, he tried his best to hide the fact that he had forgotten his deodorant and had to borrow hers after he spent the night at her place.  
“You memorized the scent of my deodorant?” Wilson said incredulously.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” House said, refusing to be diverted from his course. He had found the thing he was going to fixate on apparently. Lucky him.

“You never asked me a question. You simply went up to me and made an accusation.” Wilson retorted, “An accusation that is none of your business, by the way.” He tried in vain to focus on his paperwork.

“Are you and Cuddy dating?” House asked, now leaning forward a little in eager anticipation. The man might be a genius when it came to medicine but when it came to gossip, particularly gossip regarding two of the people he could actually call friends, he was practically a forty year old housewife watching her soaps.

“Yes.” Wilson said dismissively.

“Really?” House asked, finishing the last bite of Wilson’s lunch for him.

Wilson shook his head, “No.”

“So you’re just sleeping together then.” House said evenly and despite himself Wilson couldn’t help but look a tad bit pleased. House, unable to let him have this small victory said in a much louder voice, “What? You’re sleeping with your boss?!”

Wilson let out an annoyed hiss, “Keep your voice down. I don’t know if we are dating, but if we were we could both seriously lose our jobs over this. It’s all kind of complicated and new.”  
“I want in.” House said in a tone of voice that wasn’t so much asking as informing.

“House this isn’t just a game of cards where you can jump in any time you want. Relationships take a lot of work between two people, which is something you wouldn’t know about since you just can’t hold on to one.”

“Right relationships are between two people,” He paused before adding in with a small sneer, “Except for the ones with the last three girls you were with, who totally dug the hot guy-on-guy action.” House smiled broadly, “And you are dating. You just called it a relationship.”

Wilson looked all around and noticed they were getting stares, now getting self-conscious added in a much lower tone, “Do you have to do this every time that I have something good going for me? I mean really. Can you just for once be happy for me and not try to make this all about you?”

“I think we both know that it’s always been about me.” Wilson could almost punch him in his stupid smug face if it wasn’t for the fact that he was right. Maybe it wasn’t all about House, but after the amount of times they had come back to each other he would be remiss to say that he didn’t enjoy the curmudgeon’s attention, “I see the way that she looks at me and I know the way you look at me. The way I see it this is me doing a service to you both.”

“A service which I never asked for.” Wilson said with a wide incredulous look in his eyes. Deep down he knew that House would whittle him down slowly and part of him lived for that surrender, but there was no way he was going to make this easy on him.

“This time,” House fired back with a roll of the eyes. He leaned forward, now actual need showing on his face, “Just ask her. See what she says. Maybe she’ll want this too.”  
“She doesn’t.” Wilson responded with a sideways glance of his eyes and more confidence then he actually felt.

“How can you be so sure she’ll say no?” House was determined.

Without hesitation Wilson responded, “How can you be so sure that she’ll say yes?” 

“Oh I know.” House gave a smug grin, “I have a sixth sense for these things.”

Wilson had to laugh at the absurdity of this all, “Oh yes, the one thing you are known for is your empathy and your ability to read women. That’s why you need to pay for yours.”

House tried to recover quickly from the blow to his confidence, “Not all women. Just Cuddy.”

Wilson raised an eyebrow, “If you’re so sure, why don’t you ask?” 

This was the cue that Greg House was apparently waiting for as he stood up like a man on a mission, “I think I will.” He looked down at Wilson with a wink, “But if she says yes, I don’t want you to get cold feet on me. I’m an all-or-nothing kind of guy.”

Throwing his hands up in surrender Wilson ceded as he stood up to make his way back to the office where hopefully things would be quiet and there would be less staring eyes, “Fine! If she says yes then I’m not going to stop you.”

Gregory House leaned closer, his voice coming in at a low growl that only Wilson could hear, “Yeah, but do you want me to?” 

Wilson rolled his eyes and gave an overly dramatic sigh as he responded in a defeated tone of voice, even though he knew that there was something in that tone of voice that really got under his skin in the best way, “No. I really don’t.”

Greg House gave him a wicked looking grin and was stopped from gloating any further by a beeper call from one of his team. Wilson did not stick around to see which one of his team it was, taking the moment to carefully extricate himself from that verbal trap and hopefully get to Cuddy before House was finished whatever demeaning ritual he and his team were going to do to stop his latest patient from going into sepsis.


	2. Wilson Confronts Cuddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson tries to talk to Cuddy about the mess he just got them into

“You did WHAT?!” Cuddy’s voice rang in Wilson’s ear as he stood in the middle of her office, a decent distance away from her desk in case she decided to start throwing things at him. She was lovely in her red shirt and cream colored skirt, but that would have been easier to admire if she wasn’t furious at him. The revelation of his conversation with House had gone less than ideally.  
Cautiously he approached her, priming himself to quickly run out of the room should she be more angry than he thought she was, “I may have talked with House about joining,” He made a pointing between the two of them, ”us for a night.”

If looks could kill James Wilson would be dead as Cuddy glared at him, “You thought this would be okay, why? How does this even come up?”

“First off, he brought it up, not me.” Wilson tried to think of how to make their exchange sound logical, but few things about House ever were really logical when you looked back at them, “I don’t know why I thought it was okay. I just thought that sometimes these things are a good release. They kind of break a lot of tension.” And they got Greg House off of their back for the rest of their relationship, he left that part out. He figured that they could talk about how jealous House would be towards them both unless he felt like he wasn’t going to lose them both once they started dating. It hardly seemed like the time for that level of psychoanalysis.

Cuddy looked over, him and tried to control the bubbling anger and channel it into sarcasm, “Release. That’s the word you’re gonna go with?”

“I’m sorry. I should have picked a better word.” Wilson added in, taking a seat on her desk now that she was calm enough to at least be sarcastic to him, “I shouldn’t have had that talk without talking to you first but you know how talks with House go. One minute it makes sense and the next you’re halfway to his latest conspiracy theory.” He took a deep breath, “Besides it will never work. I told him he had to ask you first.”

Cuddy got up from her desk suddenly angry beyond words once more and made her way to the window, looking out over the trees and the parking lot around the hospital as if they would give her answers. The way the sunlight lit up her face made her look even more gorgeous than usual, which again was another thought that James Wilson kept to himself at this particular juncture. Cuddy was talking once more, “He’s going to have to talk to me about this? He is going to barge into my office and act like he is king of the world and-“ Suddenly she stopped and her head snapped up. She looked right at Wilson, meeting his warm brown eyes with her ice blue ones, “Oh my god. You’ve done this before. With him. You’ve done this before with him.”

Great. Another mind reader, just what he always wanted. He gave a nervous laugh, “Why would you think that I have slept with House and other women before?”

“It’s all adding up. The lingering stares. The late night talks. The way that you both seem to stare at my chest every chance you get.” She added in flatly, “Also I talked to your ex-wife. She gave me the heads up this might happen.”

“You talked to Sara?” he asked as the bottom of his stomach dropped out a little.

“No. The other ex-wife,” Cuddy started in on him, moving closer to him with the perfect “I got you right where I want you” look on her face, “But the fact that you brought her up means that you definitely have done this more than once.”

James looked up, hoping that perhaps an answer would fall from the sky. There was no answer, only silence.

That was enough of an answer for her as she back up laughing a cruel laugh, “Oh this is great. This is just perfect. I told House that I didn’t want anything to do with him and then you go behind my back and make some kind of” She moved her hands, struggling to find the right words, “weird threesome deal with him.” She finally spat out.

“It’s not all the time, it’s not like this a thing I just do like some sort of strange initiation rite to dating me.” He said, now beginning to feel a little defensive, “But it seemed like a good idea at the time and I can’t undo it now.” His arms were spread wide in exasperation but at this point he didn’t know if he was exasperated at her for digging into him so much, House for forcing him into this situation in the first place, or himself for getting tangled up in all this mess. 

“So I’m just supposed to let him sleep with us because you can’t tell him no?” Her look was now flat; she was looking at him like she couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Good that was progress. Having a woman like Cuddy after him was highly less than ideal. On top of wanting to maintain a healthy dating relationship, his indiscretions with words notwithstanding, there was also the fact that she was damn scary when she had rage flowing through her. Hell hath no fury like a Cuddy scorned and all that.

“No, I’m not saying that at all.” Wilson continued delicately, “What I am saying is that I can’t unsay what I’ve already said. I shouldn’t have said it, but I did. All we can do now is move on past that and deal with the consequences for the future.” He took a deep breath, “As for the House situation, you should do what it is you want to do about it. I don’t care either way. I want you to be comfortable and secure. Whatever that means or whatever that takes, that’s what I want. If it means staying at home and telling House to fuck off, then we should do that. If it means taking a chance and trying to hook up with House, then that’s what we should do.”

“You actually think that there’s a snowball’s chance in hell that I would say yes to this?” Cuddy responded, but the look in her eyes looked more unsure than her voice sounded. There was some doubt even in her mind whether or not she would want to do something like this. Sure the initial shock was a lot to take in, but now she was thinking and turning things over in her head.  
“I’m going to speak honestly, just please don’t get angry.” Wilson said, moving close so that he was able to touch her hips with his knees.  
“I’m listening,” she responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wilson quirked an eyebrow upwards, “Maybe it’s not something that you noticed and I doubt it is even conscious, but you do look at him a whole lot and a lot of your day is focused on House.” He tilted his head to accentuate that point, “Maybe there’s some degree of attraction there. Maybe it’s all in my head and I’m only seeing things that everyone gossips about being there actually existing. I don’t know. I am not a mind reader. If you don’t want this, then nothing happens. But if you do, now’s your chance. Either way,” He paused, looking at her. No change, the same still impassive face that was waiting on him to finish patiently but tensely, “You’re gonna have to tell him.”

Her eyes narrowed, yet she didn’t really have a rebuttal for him because deep down she knew he was right. It had come up during pillow talk before in an idle passing kind of way, “Why me? Why can’t you tell him no?”

“I got us into this mess. Do you really think I can get us out of it?” He asked. A phone rang and Cuddy waved him out of the office mouthing the words We’ll talk later. Inwardly he felt a bit relieved. Though he hated to leave things unresolved he also realized that the next time he would talk to her would be after House had a chance to corner her. The afternoon was set to be a busy one for him and he would have no time for personal talks ‘til the wee hours of the morning. He knew House would not wait that long.


	3. House Talks to Cuddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House finally gets a chance to talk to Lisa Cuddy and things go about as smoothly as things ever can with House.

It wasn’t until after 6 pm as she was eating dinner that Gregory House strolled his way into Lisa Cuddy’s office. There was a smile on his face, one of those infuriatingly confident things that made her want to strangle him, and he was whistling “Back in Black” by AC/DC. “Can I help you House?” she asked, carefully pronouncing every word.

He laughed and shook his head, taking a seat on the corner of her desk, “Actually I think that this is more of a question of how I can help you.” He looked down at her, actually meeting her eyes instead of just trying to stare down her bright red shirt, “I’m assuming Wilson already told you about our little conversation this morning.”  
Evenly she met his gaze, “It’s come up.”

“You’re so ecstatic you can barely contain yourself at the prospect, I see.” He noted dryly. 

“It’s not happening,” She said simply, crossing her arms and sticking out her jaw stubbornly. She knew that he would never accept no for an answer right off the bat and the arguments and justifications would start, but she wasn’t going to make this easy on him. 

“I knew you’d say that.” He said, yet he made no motion to move.

“And yet you still are here.” She said looking past him, trying to see if she could make eye contact with anyone else passing through the hallways. No luck, everyone was too busy with their own business to save her from an awkward interaction.

“I know you still want me here.” House said, quirking his jaw upwards thoughtfully. 

“Do the words ‘it’s not happening’ mean something else on the planet where you were originally from?” She was trying not to let him get angry, but it wasn’t working. He wanted her angry. He wanted her to say half a dozen things that were on her mind without thinking about them and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of playing into his game.

“You’re gonna have to speak up. The force of your personality,” His eyes drifted downward to her chest, “is very loud today.”

“Go home House.” She said, moving her face so he was forced to look at her face once more.

“Your home or his home? Sorry, hotel.” He said blithely. There was a part of her that lived for this fight, this back and forth. She wouldn’t admit it to him, she didn’t even want to admit it to herself, but sometimes it was the most exciting part of her day. Certainly these were more exhilarating than the endless board meetings or droning through hospital paperwork.

“Your home. Where you belong.” She stood up, leaning closer to him so he would get the point, “And I don’t want to hear any more about this after you leave this room.”

“Alright.” He said simply, but he made no motion to leave.

That threw her for a loop. She expected to be arguing with her for at least the next fifteen minutes, but instead he just accepted her words as being valid. “Alright?” she repeated, stunned.  
“Yeah. If you don’t want me to show up, I won’t.” He raised both of his eyebrows, “What do you think, I’m some sort of creeper that just wants to sneak into your bed when you don’t want me there?”

A few seconds passed and neither one had moved. Her heart skipped a few beats. Nerves were very unlike her, but she just couldn’t predict what House was going to do next. A reasonable person would have already left, but he wasn’t being reasonable. Cuddy responded, her voice coming out a bit more gentle, “And yet, you’re still here.”

“I just want to be sure that you actually want me to go.” He flicked his eyes towards the door, “Not like there’s gonna be another chance like this again.”

“Was I somehow unclear?” She asked.

“Your words weren’t.” His hands were moving, carefully and slowly one of them brushed against her exposed forearm causing a shiver to go through her, “But your body is telling me a different story.”

“You think because you touched my arm and I shivered that means something?” She laughed and pulled her arms closer to her body, “I happen to have sensitive arms.”

“Good to know.” He smirked, “But it wasn’t your arm that gave you away. It’s your eyes.” He said now meeting them once more. When did he get so close to her and why did he suddenly smell like a really pleasant musk? Mentally she shook herself, forcing herself to focus.

“What was it, a lingering look like I’m some sort of star in a Harlequin romance? The strange pallor in my cheeks that gave me a twinkle in my eyes when I tell you to go home?” She asked, now a sardonic grin crossing her face.

He shook his head, “No. It’s your pupils.” His voice was low at a growl, his eyes bare inches away from hers, “Pupils grow bigger when we look at something that we like. And right now your pupils are the size of dinner plates.”

She laughed, but it actually felt genuine, “It’s dark, that’s all. Pupils grow when it’s dark out, House. Not everything’s about you.”

“You’re not moving away from me,” His grin was insufferable; “You haven’t tried to send a signal to help to anyone since the beginning of our conversation.” If she didn’t know better she would say that his laugh was genuine, “Last chance. If you’ve ever been curious about what it would be like, now’s the time. One more time of telling me to go and I’ll know you are serious. Pupils or no.”

Now was the time. She could say no and he would go. That made sense, he may be an ass but he was at least a consensual ass when it came to sleeping with people. Yet now when it was time for push come to shove, she found herself more curious than resentful. The seconds were lapsing and he was still very close to her with arrogance so heavy that it was palpable, yet part of her wanted to see how this ended if she did follow through with it. It certainly would be an interesting story to tell at the end of the day.

“My house. Two days from now. Ten PM.” She said, leaning close to his ear, “Let’s see if you have the balls to back up all your talk.”

The chuckle that she got from House was more than enough to gratify her, “I just hope you’re prepared for that which you have unleashed.”


	4. The Night in Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddy and Wilson have House over to let whatever happens, happen.

Two days came and went with careful arranging so that all of their schedules lined up just perfectly. Lisa Cuddy had invited James Wilson over earlier just to be sure that they were on the same page with each other before. After all, if there were any discrepancies it was best to work them out before Greg House got involved. She made sure to tell him to dress nice, though really she didn’t know why she bothered given the fact that House had seen them both in various states of disrepair over the years they had known each other. It made her feel pretty and desirable to look pretty, she supposed. Dark red lipstick, dark green skirt and top that contoured her just right, dark green pumps that made her ass look fantastic. It was worth the suffering of wearing those heels all day if the end result was getting laid by her handsome boyfriend and his irritating yet sexy friend.

“Let me get this straight, you gave me a hard time about coming up with this plan and yet you also said yes?” James repeated, running a hand through his short brown hair. He was wearing the light blue button down that she loved on him and a dark brown suit jacket and slacks. 

She gave a helpless shrug, sitting down on the edge of her dining room table and dangling her dark green pumps over the floor, “I don’t know. I guess you were right about the whole curious looks thing.”

“I was right?” He stood there stunned for a few moments, grasping his chest in an exaggerated expression of shock, “I must be dreaming. I’m never right.”

“This time you were.” She narrowed her eyes, “This time. Don’t go setting me up with any more of your doctor friends. This is the exception rather than the rule.”

James was used to that statement, it was practically his life motto when it came it House. He gave an appreciative nod, “Got it, loud and clear. I won’t press any more boundaries without asking first.” He moved closer to her, placing a hand on her arm, “You’re absolutely sure?”

She shook her head but there was a smile on her face, “Not in the slightest, but I want to see where it goes anyway.”

Wilson continued, “If anything happens that you don’t want it to. I do anything weird, you let me know and it stops.”

“James, do I seem like the kind of person who has trouble saying when I don’t like what’s going on?” She appreciated his making sure that she was comfortable, but he had to know her better than that, “I’ll tell you if it gets too weird for me and you’ll tell me if it gets too weird for you.” She laughed, “Let’s just try to have fun with this. No sense doing this if we don’t have fun with it.”  
“Speaking of fun,” James Wilson was close to her now, moving his lips near to her ear and his body to face her, “What do you say we get a head start?”

She moved fast, pressing her lips to his and smearing small amounts of lipstick on his face. He tasted like caramel, likely from the candy he had been chewing earlier. Gently, insistently his tongue parted her lips and she leaned backwards, pulling him into her. She wove her hands through his hair and wound the other around the lower half of his back. Both of his hands were placed firmly on her hips, pulling her closer to him and give her butt a good hard squeeze.

She moved her hand from his hair to under his coat, tracing her nails along his shoulder blades over his shirt and helping him out of his coat which got unceremoniously thrown on the ground. After shrugging out of the jacket one of his hands pressed against her stomach and moving to support her back, the other went to cup her face, his fingers moving against her cheek and up into her hair. With a move they had done a thousand times before he gave her hair a good hard pull, sending a small moan up from her. Small bits of pain were exactly what she wanted right now, just enough to make her adrenaline rush. She bit his bottom lip, gently at first and then harder til she was rewarded with a groan of pleasure.

They had barely begun before there was a loud, hard knock on the door. He could wait; they were in the middle of something. The knocks came more insistently, but it barely mattered as Wilson pinned her hips to the table, holding what he could grab of her skirt and digging his fingers in to her flesh hard. She could feel warmth spreading through her body as his right hand moved up her skirt and pressed firmly upon her clit through her underwear, moving in small circles.

Footsteps sounded in the hall punctuated by the soft whump of a cane on the hardwood. “I see you got started without me.” House called as he reached the doorway to the dining room, standing there in a tight black T-shirt with his motorcycle jacket and jeans still on.

James stopped what he was doing turning his head towards the newcomer with an annoyed look on his face, “Don’t you knock before entering?”

“I did knock. A lot. Figured since that wasn’t working I’d just let myself in.” He shrugged, tossing the key on the table next to them. “Good thing I did too. I almost missed all of the good stuff.”  
“House I never gave you my key,” Cuddy said, now attempting to straighten herself upright and look slightly more dignified. It didn’t matter that they were going to be sleeping together soon, she at least wanted to seem vaguely respectable beforehand.

“Nope. Found it under the mat.” He said, now moving closer and eyeing both of them up, “Now where were we?”

“We were just moving into the bedroom.” She said giving Wilson a small push away to hop down off of the table. With a determined walk she moved in her green pumps down the hall and heard the gratifying sound of both of them following behind her. She smirked, enjoying the feeling of power that having two men eager to sleep with her was giving her. Once she was firmly in the doorway to her bedroom she stopped and turned around, “Before we start, there have to be some ground rules.”

She paused, giving time for any snarky comments to make their way out of Greg House’s mouth and was pleasantly surprised to find that none did. “Don’t touch my leg wound.” He said, simply, looking down for a brief moment as if this was an admission of weakness.

“Noted.” Cuddy said with a nod, “If something is weird and we say stop, we stop. No questions asked, no arguments. Don’t insult my weight or tell me I look frumpy or ever bring up my age. We clear?” 

Her eyes met House’s and he nodded before he jerked his head towards Wilson who likewise nodded, “Glad we have these ground rules. This guy over here is an animal.”

There was practically a synchronized eye roll between Cuddy and Wilson, but also understanding, before she turned around and opened her wooden bedroom door to allow them both in. It was a decently big room with a comfortable bed that had a gold comforter on it and copious amount of throw pillows. There was a pause as Greg closed the door behind him. Great, so now they were here. What now? She knew logically that they would all end up together, but who would be the first one to make a move. With her nerves ringing she took a seat on the edge of the bed, giving a welcoming grin towards her two companions.

Wilson broke the stand-off first, moving forward and pressing his lips on hers once more. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation of her tongue flicking and touching hers, the feel of his hands as they wove around her body. She could feel her clit ache for him to give her some sort of release. His right hand made its way up her skirt and started to make its small circles around her clit once more. Softly she moaned and her eyes slid open. House was still there, now watching them. He had taken off his motorcycle jacket, leaned the cane along the post of the bed and took a seat on the bed next to them, but was still insistently watching as if he was waiting for the ideal time and place to move in.

Downward Wilson’s kisses went, tracing a trail down her breasts and torso til at last she could feel his breath up her skirt. Both of his hands reached up and yanked down her panties, which she kicked free with her foot before his tongue started flicking over her clit in earnest. That was apparently the cue House was waiting for. He slowly leaned over and ran a hand over her left cheek. She breathed in his scent, motorcycle exhaust and the sharp scent of cologne. As James licked her clit, Greg House pressed his acrid tasting lips to hers. He was firm, more desperate and more forceful than Wilson without being overwhelming. She rested one hand upon Wilson’s head and moved her other to scratch the stubble that seemed to eternally line House’s face. It was surprisingly easier to adapt to than she thought it would be, none of the strange awkward nature that she feared would happen upon once again taking House into her bed. In fact, it was pretty damn hot now that she could their breath on her skin.

House broke off the kiss, brushing his hands through her hair and his stubble scratched her cheeks as he lightly bit her earlobes. Involuntarily she let out a gasp as Wilson’s tongue pressed a bit harder. House bit harder and she moaned. “Oh you like that, do you?” He growled in her ear. Rather than waiting for a response he grazed her neck, moving downward towards her shoulder. His free hand reached down her shirt, grabbing ahold of one breast firmly. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the point of orgasm, a white hot feeling coiling in her belly. Her fingers dug into Wilson’s head and House doubled down, biting the part where the neck met the shoulder hard. That was it, she felt herself release with a soft moan- a cold shivery feeling that made her body tingle. It wasn’t her strongest orgasm, but she knew more would be coming.

Wilson moved away, gently untangling Cuddy’s fingers from his hair as he gave her soft bites on the insides of her thighs. She heard a soft chuckle coming from House, “If you think that was hot, watch this.”

She lay back as Wilson came up, wiping off his chin. He barely had time to give her a quick grin before House grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close. Eagerly his lips met the other man’s and it wasn’t long before their tongues were sliding against one another. Tension left Wilson’s body as he gave into the kiss and the growing bulge in his pants got tighter. Letting go of the tie, House worked the buttons of Wilson’s shirt, unclasping them quickly and running his hands over Wilson’s undershirt as the other man tossed aside the aforementioned tie. Cuddy eagerly watched as they moved fully onto the bed, Wilson running his hands underneath House’s shirt before pulling it over his head. He had more muscles and more scars than expected and she made no secret of ogling the scene. Suddenly she got why so many men had lesbian fantasies as she saw her boyfriend making out with his best friend. Her body ached to have one of them inside of her.

She reached over and ran her hands over House’s back, trailing her fingernails lightly over his skin in places where Wilson’s hands weren’t. They broke off their kissing and both of them turned their attentions towards Cuddy. Wilson kissed her, biting her bottom lip hard while House’s hands unzipped the side of her skirt revealing her well-toned ass as the skirt was pushed down her legs. With her legs free from the tight confines of her skirt she wrapped one leg around Wilson’s waist, undoing his belt so that the metal clasp wouldn’t grind against her uncomfortably as she moved her hips against the growing bulge in his pants. Heat built up between them as House reached behind her, his hands coming up to her bra once more. Unable to take the heat any more she reached up and took her shirt off completely. 

Using a little force House turned her around, pressing his flesh against hers. He bucked his hips underneath hers, moving his uninjured thigh between her legs so that she could amp up her own pleasure. He grinned as he pressed another kiss upon her as she undid the top button of his jeans and unzipped, them, revealing grey briefs. He released a soft, gratified moan as James Wilson reached down and began to stroke his length. There was a twinge of lust that went through Cuddy that pushed her closer to release. Pleasure coiled up inside of her, all of her muscle getting tense as her senses got amplified. She shoved House’s jeans fully down so that she could feel his legs fully underneath her folds. Her breath came out in heavy gasps as she saw Wilson lick the side of House’s neck. He gave her a wink before sucking on the side of House’s neck hard enough to make him gasp. A second orgasm coursed through Cuddy, this one running a warm pattern through her that was stronger than the last. Her mouth opened wide in a moan as House unhooked her bra.

Changing direction, House moved Wilson’s hands away from his groin. “Not now.” He panted, “Too soon.” He turned his attentions to Wilson fully, turning around to help the other man out of his shirt. Wilson’s hands traced patterns on House’s chest. Lisa Cuddy moved around them as Wilson’s pants were unzipped. She moved to Wilson’s side, pulling on his hair in the way that she knew would make him moan and was suitably gratified when he responded. House meanwhile reached his hands down Wilson’s light blue boxers to feel his uncircumcised length. Lips moved over skin, hands desperately grasped for one another’s flesh as the last remaining underwear that House and Wilson were wearing got peeled away as Lisa Cuddy wrapped a hand around each of their lengths, feeling them fully harden and twitch underneath her grip as she stroked them. House was longer, but narrower than Wilson’s but Wilson made up for it in girth. She desperately longed to see both of them in action.

Moving her hands over her head, Wilson turned to face Cuddy, pressing himself close to her and forcing Greg House behind him. Wilson released her hands and grabbed ahold her hair with a rough yank with one hand and his other danced near her pubic mound. She gasped as the right amount of pain hit her hard enough to make her body tingle. His fingers ran through her slick folds and the smirk on his face taunted.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” She moaned, trying to inch his hands closer to penetrating her only to have him move back his hand.

Breathily he said, “You know, what I want to hear.”

“James,” she said, “Please.”

He gave an overly gratified moan as he moved a single finger inside of her. Behind him House moved an index inside of him and he trembled. All House was wearing was a smirk as James’ Wilson struggled to maintain control of himself. One finger became two, for Cuddy and she moaned as his other hand brushed over her nipples, which hardened underneath his grasp. House’s legs came down on either side of Wilson as he teased his entrance with the head of his cock.

“Say it.” He growled.

“I won’t. Not this time.” Wilson answered.

“Say it, or I won’t be able to help you find release.” He stroked the inside of Wilson with more speed and Wilson could feel the pressure building up inside of him already in his excitement. In protest of the words not being said, House began to remove his fingers.

“Don’t you dare.” The words came out of Wilson’s mouth in a rush. “Fine. I’ll say it.” He paused, taking a moment to drive his length into Cuddy’s folds with a rough thrust. “ I’m yours. I’m your bitch.” The line added to Cuddy’s lust, the submission only making her ache to see this happen more as their hips began to move together.

“That’s more like it.” House nodded in approval before slowly driving his length into James Wilson’s ass.

There was a moment where they struggled to find a rhythm, but quickly they found it with Wilson thrusting hard and rough into Cuddy’s welcoming cunt and House’s fingers gripping Wilson’s hips hard enough to bruise. Cuddy looked over Wilson’s shoulder as her teeth bit into his neck and House gave her a wink as he thrust deeper causing Wilson to scream out in pleasure. 

“That’s all mine.” He smacked Wilson’s ass for emphasis sending a thrill through Cuddy in the same gesture. Her body was on fire and seeing the utter look of control and abandon on House’s face really turned her on. Wilson’s mouth was open wide as he bit down on her breast, the pain amplifying Cuddy’s sensations.

In and out they moved, gasping for breath as pressure built up between them. It was almost a contest to see who could come last as all of them tried to make sure the others lost. Cuddy was the first one to feel her orgasm release, this one being the white hot electric thing that she was waiting for that made her entire body coil and her back arc as she let loose a loud scream. House remained thrusting into Wilson as Wilson slid out of her, his cock still hard. Greg House wrapped his hand around his friend’s shaft, stroking it roughly. 

“Lisa, I need you to do something for me.” House begged, feeling Wilson getting close to release.

“What?” she panted, moving her body a little from its languorous position underneath Wilson.

“Hit me.” He hissed.

“What?” she asked, making sure she heard him right.

“Hit me. Now. Across the face as hard as you can.” He looked over at her with raw need, “Please.”

She sat up and reeled back her slap, open handed, across his left cheek. He trembled and could feel his knees go weak.

“Again.” He ached and could feel himself getting close. Just one little push to plunge him over the edge.

Without questioning it further she gave him a twin slap on his right cheek. That was enough, his singing nerves answered with a shaking orgasm as he emptied himself into Wilson. Having the others come before him gave Wilson the last cue he needed to let go of all of his self-control and let himself earn release. He let the shaking in his body take over fully, nearly causing his arms to give way as he propped himself up over Cuddy.

House moved Wilson’s cock so that it pointed at Cuddy’s breasts as she lay down once more to watch him finish as he came, hot and yelling into his friend’s hands. White cum spilled over her breasts, a sight which only made his orgasm stronger. 

Exhausted and gratified they all lay down in the bed for a few moments, letting their bodies cool and their breath return to normal for a few seconds. With a grin Wilson was the first to get up and get a towel from the bathroom, bringing it over to the bed where Cuddy and House lay. First he lovingly brushed his come off of Cuddy’s breasts. It was gentle and the care made her feel a wave of affection towards him. Then he turned his attention towards House, wiping his cock clean from any traces of their activities before tossing the towel in a corner of the room and lying down. Cuddy curled up on his right side, resting her head on his chest, while House curled around his left, resting his head on Wilson’s bicep.  
“So am I staying the night?” House asked after a few minutes.

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged a glance before laughing. There was a brief moment where it was unclear what they were laughing at before Cuddy offered forth the explanation, “I could say no, but we all know that wouldn’t be enough. It’s late and I’m tired. For some reason I don’t feel like arguing with you. So just stay the night.”

“I knew it. A climb up Mount Greg is enough to make any woman putty in my hands.” He said with a well-earned weary grin, flicking his gaze over at Wilson, “Or men. I don’t discriminate.”  
Their efforts made them exhausted and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. The future was unknown and there would doubtless be many lives to save and they would fight once more come morning light. But there in the calm of the night they could finally earn some peace.


End file.
